Brown Chocolate and Rubber Ducks
by forevernever030
Summary: The night before the Valentine's Day, Clary goes into a shop to buy a gift for her crush. But she meets a certain annoying blonde boy in the shop. Clace oneshot. Read!


"Can't you see the close si- oops, sorry. Come in."

I walk into the shop, and find a blonde guy leaning against the counter.

"Hello," I say. "Am I here too late?"

"No, no. Come in, come in. You could have came 1am, and it would have been still opened for you."

I frown, walking toward him.

"What kind of gifts would boys like?" I ask.

"Oh, I bet you know," he says, smirking.

"Huh?"

He raises his eyebrows.

"Oh," I blush, finally realizing what he means. "Not... That."

"But I would be happy to get it from you."

"I'm not... That kind of a girl," I say, getting angry a little.

"Don't worry, I know you're not. Let me see, 5'2", redhead, a big hoodie and a pair of jeans. You look more of a artist type of a girl. You like books and drawing, agreed?"

"No," I lie swiftly.

"And a bad liar," he smirks, and damn, his smile just melts my heart too fast.

"Am not."

"And a little childish, I guess? You don't like handling attention, but you do like affection, I bet."

I flinch a little away from him.

"Okay, enough of that," I tell him sternly. "What kind of... Gifts you sell in this shop would boys appreciate?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"The Valentine's Day, duh."

"To your crush?"

"Yeah," I say, blushing a little. "So?"

"Well, to be honest, I love chocolate. Brown is a manly color, you know."

"But do majority of boys like chocolate too?"

"Why would it matter? I thought it was for your crush," he winks. "Don't you deny it."

I let out an exasperated breath, and I bet my face is a bright red by now.

"Just... Ugh, answer me."

"Okay, I'll give you an answer if you give me an answer."

"Um, fine?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"What?"

"Will you be my Valentine?" He repeats.

"You're joking, right?"

"Serious as heart attack. Come on, everyone would die to be in your place right now."

"Yes, everyone would _die_."

"Don't take things too literally. It's not good for your health. I'll pick you up tomorrow at five."

"I never agreed!"

"You did a few seconds ago in your mind."

"Just tell me what most boys like!"

"Okay, his name?"

"Sebastian."

"Say that again?"

"Sebastian."

"Oh my god, oh my god. Sebastian? You like a boy named _Sebastian_? Is he like St. Sebastian, or something?"

 **(No offense to all the Sebastians in the world. Sebastian is a cool name :) just wanted Jace to be jealous)**

"Hey! He's a nice boy."

"From the nineteenth century?"

"He's awesome, okay?"

"Yeah, sure sure. Give him a rubber duck or something. I never liked them."

"A rubber duck? A _rubber_ _duck_?"

"You know, the duck like figure made of rubber. Let him have nightmares. Come on, I'll wrap it up for you. The wrapping paper is free, by the way."

I stand dumbfounded.

"I am not going to get him a rubber duck."

"Yes, you are. I bet he'll love it to death. Yes, to death. Nope, totally not being prophetic."

"Just give me the most expensive chocolate in this store," I say, sighing.

"Oh, dear little girl-"

"I'm not a little girl."

"-you cannot move a boy with a box of expensive chocolate."

"Oh, so you're a love expert now? Tell me then, how can I move Sebastian?"

"You can't. Like I said, you're only 5'2". He should be too heavy for you. However, I do know a very good way to touch his heart. Prepare a knife and cut his heart out and touch it as much as you want to."

"You're not helping here."

"I'm totally thinking about this awesome Italian restaurant," he says, ignoring my comment completely. "See you at five?"

"I'm not going to be your Valentine."

"Yes, you are. Now go home before it gets too late. Bad, bad people go around at night."

"I can handle myself," I say, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Of course you can. For the third time today, you're 5'2". See you at five, little girl."

Rolling my eyes, I walk outside the store with burning face. Ugh, he's such an idiot... And hot, too. But an idiot. Yes, he's an idio- damn it.

I run back to the store and open the door.

"I still didn't get anything for Sebastian!" I say.

"See? I can make you forget about that boy."

"I didn't forget. I was just distracted... So just give me any chocolate-"

"Nope, sorry but the store is closed."

I narrow my eyes, giving him my best glare, but he only laughs.

"You don't have my address," I mutter under my breath.

"The store's open again," he says, grinning. "Oh, and by the way, call me Jace."

 **Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought of it :)**


End file.
